Velociraptor
Velociraptor is a genus of dromaeosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous Asia. Highly intelligent pack hunters, Velociraptors were engineered by InGen far larger than their base genome, and have proven to be one of the most deadly animals bred for both Jurassic Park and Jurassic World.https://www.jurassicworldevolution.com/research Jurassic World Evolution Velociraptor is first unlocked by the Hammond Foundation on Isla Muerta, where they can prove to be challenging to contain, particularly when stressed due to the island's frequent storms. They play a critical role in many missions carried out by the Hammond Foundation's three divisions. It is possible for Velociraptor to be fused with a Spinosaurus in Secrets of Dr. Wu DLC pack, creating a Spinoraptor hybrid. History Velociraptor was the first species of dinosaur successfully cloned by InGen in 1986, for eventual display as an attraction in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar.Backdoor of Masrani Global. Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/terminal/desktop.html In total, twenty one Velociraptors were cloned on Isla Sorna, with eight transported to Nublar. However, by the time of the Jurassic Park incident in 1993, the dominant raptor had killed all but two others.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act Having systematically probed their fences for weakness prior to the incident, the Velociraptors escaped into the park, resulting in the death of two park administrators, before being killed by the park's Tyrannosaurus.Jurassic Park According to a 1996 InGen report, at least one of these Velociraptors successfully changed sex began breeding, though by 1994, no Velociraptors were reported on Isla Nublar. Similarly, the surviving Velociraptors on Isla Sorna, which had been abandoned in the wake of Hurricane Clarissa, had also begun breeding, establishing nesting grounds in the island's interior.The Lost World: Jurassic Park In 1997, a pack of these Velociraptors were encountered, and were responsible for killing several members of an InGen team sent to capture dinosaurs and bring them to the mainland. In 2001, a pack of visually dissimilar Velociraptors were encountered by the survivors of a plane crash on Sorna, displaying extraordinary levels of problem-solving intelligence.Jurassic Park III In 2012, InGen began the Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study, or IBRIS Project, to measure the intelligence of Velociraptors, ostensibly for an eventual trained Velociraptor exhibit in Jurassic World, while in reality, for potential military applications. Spearheaded by Owen Grady, by 2015, the IBRIS Project actively studied a pack of four Velociraptors—Charlie, Delta, Echo and the pack leader, Blue.Masrani Global - InGen Security Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/ingen/security/index.html''[[Wikipedia:Jurassic World|Jurassic World]]'' During the rampage of the Indominus rex, which was created primarily by combining the genome of a Velociraptor with that of a T. rex, the raptors were released on the island, and while they briefly acknowledged the Indominus as their alpha, they obeyed Grady's order to turn on the hybrid. Three of the raptors were killed in the ensuing battle, which ended with the Indominus' defeat due to the combined efforts of Blue, the T. rex and the park's Mosasaurus. After the incident, Blue became the last surviving Velociraptor. Blue is still alive after living three years on her own on Isla Nublar. Owen was watching a training video of Blue and her pack as infants after Claire Dearing tried convincing him to go back to Isla Nublar to save Blue and the other dinosaurs. Owen decides to go back to Isla Nublar because of his very close relationship with Blue. During the rescue mission, Owen Grady manages to track the location of Blue from her tracking device. Blue was startled when Eli Mills’s men arrived. She started to attack one of the men. However, they shoot Blue. The men betrayed Owen and left him sedated in the wild while they cart Blue back to the Arcadia. Inside the ship, Blue was confirmed to be wounded by Zia Rodriguez. She was desperately trying to slow down the bleeding of Blue's wound. Blue was later cured with a blood transfusion, using the Isla Nublar Tyrannosaurus’s blood with the help of Claire and Owen. Zia was able to remove to bullet off of Blue. Meanwhile, Maisie Lockwood was watching the training video Owen was watching earlier of Blue and her pack in Henry Wu’s lab. Blue was taken to Doctor Henry Wu’s lab when they arrived at mainland. She was locked in a cage, as she is not auctioned off like the rest of the dinosaurs. After the Indoraptor’s escape, Henry Wu has Franklin Webb, who is disguised as a geneticist, to get equipment for him to take Blue’s blood samples, who is angrily pacing around her cage, which would help him create a new line of Indoraptors who inherit her traits, and recognize her as a leader, while Zia was handcuffed. After Franklin used the tranquilizer dart to stab Wu’s neck, which was supposed to be used for Blue. Franklin unhand-cuffed Zia. They were about to escape the lab, but two guards prevented them from escaping. Zia had no other choice, but ends up freeing Blue, who then attacks the guards, providing enough time for the two DPG members to escape. When a tank of flammable gas is struck by a stray bullet, Blue bolts out of the lab, just as it explodes behind her, causing a cyanide tank to leak gas into the entire downstairs. Blue ends up reaching the upper levels of the manor, confronts the Indoraptor, just as he prepares to attack Owen in Maisie Lockwood's bedroom. She and the hybrid are locked into a brutal battle, with Blue being thrown around by the stronger dinosaur, as her teeth and claws barely phase the bloodthirsty dinosaur from surrendering. The Indoraptor ends up being shoved out a window by Blue, and continues to pursue Owen and Maisie until he corners them atop a skylight. After barely surviving a fall through the broken glass of the sklylight, the Indoraptor is ambushed from behind by Blue, who had survived her own fall out the window, except in a different direction. When she pounces on him, both dinosaurs fall through the skylight, with the Indoraptor being impaled by the sharp horns of the Agujaceratops skull in the center of Benjamin Lockwood's fossil room, and Blue surviving the fall. She stands on top of the hybrid's body, giving a loud cry of victory, before jumping off and running outside the manor. After Maisie releases the dinosaurs from the hydrogen cyanide leak within the manor's basement, Blue approaches Owen, visibly injured from the fight between her and the Indoraptor. He strokes her muzzle, and tells her he can take her to a sanctuary where no one would find her, and where she would be protected. Blue, however, makes gentle clicking noises before running towards freedom, pausing only once to look back at her trainer, preferring to be free like the other dinosaurs, opposed to being locked in a cage again. She looked at Owen, Claire, Maisie, Franklin, and Zia one last time, before running in the Northern Californian woods. Blue is later seen again overlooking a suburban California neighborhood while calling out four times into the early morning, signifying that dinosaurs and humans must now coexist with each other. Description |caption_align=center |image1 = RaptorAlpine.png |alt1 = Raptor Alpine |caption1 = ALPINE |image2 = RaptorArid.png |alt2 = Raptor Arid |caption2 = ARID |image3 = RaptorSteppe.png |alt3 = Raptor Steppe |caption3 = STEPPE |image4 = RaptorTundra.png |alt4 = Raptor Tundra |caption4 = TUNDRA |image5 = RaptorVivid.png |alt5 = Raptor Vivid |caption5 = VIVID }} Among the most intelligent and lethal dinosaurs the world has ever seen, Velociraptors are pack hunting eating machines which hunt together to bring down prey, often many times larger than themselves. Their intellect is only enhanced by their social behavior, making them extremely dangerous animals that should be looked after closely. The base genome of the Velociraptor is a plain teal color. Paleontology Velociraptor was a dromaeosaurid dinosaur that lived around 75-71 million years ago in Mongolia. It was only 1.8 (6.8 feet) long, 0.7 (1.6 feet) meters tall, and weighed 19.7 kilograms (43 pounds). Its skull was also long and narrow, with 26-28 widely spaced teeth on each side of the jaw. The teeth were also more strongly serrated on the back side than the front. The jaws of both dromaeosaurids were also similar to that of a Komodo dragon (Komodo lizard), and probably could only deliver a weak bite. The arms were also long, with comparatively long fingers. The second finger was also the longest, with the first being shortest. The arms also show signs of quill nobs, confirming that Velociraptor had feathers and "wings". The legs were also short and stocky, and not made for high speed chases, but instead for long endurance chases. The feet also had four toes each, but only two touched the ground, as the first made up the dew claw and the second the enlarged "sickle claw". The tail was also relatively stiff, not allowing much movement for bending, although it was flexible enough to curl around the body. Velociraptor was also found in the Djadochta Formation in Mongolia. It is also known from over a dozen fossils, the most famous of one locked in combat with a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Protoceratops Protoceratops]. It is also currently unknown how both dromaeosaurids like Velociraptor hunted, but it is generally agreed that they did not slash their prey open with their sickle claw. The leading theory is also currently that both dromaeosaurids leapt on the backs of their prey, using all of their foot claws to restrain the prey while they continuously bite it, while flapping their "wings" to maintain balance. Trivia * Velociraptor was the tenth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 23 March 2018. * Velociraptors can bite with a force of over 8,000 newtons of force, which is the equivalent to an alligator's. This statistic is based on the controversial study done on Deinonychus, which gave a similar estimate to their bite force. * The base genome of the Velociraptor is based on Delta from Jurassic World, but cosmetic genes can alter their appearance into a reddish-brown color, similar to the raptors from Jurassic Park. * Velociraptor has appeared in all of the novels, films, and games, including Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. * The Jurassic Park franchise Velociraptors were primarily based on Deinonychus in terms of build and location, although they are also still considerably larger. The true reason for the name ultimately being changed was due to a study by Paleontologist Gregory S. Paul classifying the species as Velociraptor antirrhopus. Michael Crichton had also previously cited this study for reference and also apologetically decided to use the genus name Velociraptor, because it sounded more dramatically scarier. The concept art of the films also directly label the creatures as Deinonychus.http://media.liveauctiongroup.net/i/8823/10031227_1.jpg?v=8CE71411C11F350 * The general consensus in the paleontological community is that birds are direct descendants of dromaeosaurid dinosaurs, and that Velociraptors had feathers, as fossils of some of the specimens' forearms show bumps that appear to be quill knobs. Such structures are also present in modern birds and have been used to give support to the long, pennaceous feathers of their wings in the absence of feather imprints. Other dromaeosaurid fossils with the skin impressions preserved such as Microraptor all show broad wing-like feathers on the arms and the only bare places being the last half of the snout and feet.Turner, A.H.; Makovicky, P.J.; Norell, M.A. (2007). "Feather quill knobs in the dinosaur Velociraptor". Science. 317 (5845): 1721. Bibcode:2007Sci...317.1721T. doi:10.1126/science.1145076. PMID 17885130. * It was also once commonly thought that both Velociraptor and Deinonychus in the Jurassic Park film canon, much like in the novel canon, are synonymous and that Deinonychus was the primary basis for Velociraptor. However, it was then recently proven that both dromaeosaurids still exist in the film canon, as they also both briefly appear in both the Holoscape and DPG List as separate genera. How the two precisely differ in the film canon has not yet been firmly established. * Velociraptor is currently the only dinosaur in the game to have its genome to be used multiple times to create hybrids, with a total amount of 3 hybrids. These hybrids are Indominus rex, Indoraptor, and Spinoraptor. Gallery Raptor3Steve.jpg RaptorSteve.jpg RaptorLike Thunder From The Sky ϟ.jpg RaptorAlicia Jackson.jpg Raptor4Steve.jpg Raptor2Steve.jpg RaptorTrio.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2018.10.24_-_21.55.13.54.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Novel Dinosaurs Category:Isla Muerta Unlock